


Someday They’ll Clamour For My Drama

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Letters, Mentors, Other, Theatre, auditions, background Klaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is competing with Blaine for the same role. It’s high school all over again! Fortunately, Emma still gives good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday They’ll Clamour For My Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks to wowbright for betaing!
> 
> Original [Tumblr post](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/112256727855/ficlet-someday-theyll-clamour-for-my-drama)

To Emma,

(It’s still so weird to call you that. Will I officially be a grown up when I stop wanting to call my mentors Mr. and Ms.?)

I’m writing because I need some guidance. For the first time since high school, Blaine and I are once again auditioning for the exact same role in the exact same show. It’s scary, and I’m not sure how I feel about it.

It’s a new work, so whoever originates the lead male role will get to make it their own. That makes me really excited, and I kind of want to ruthlessly destroy all the competition. (Not literally. I just mean I want to be amazing.) But like I said, Blaine is trying out too, and we all know he’s a quintessential leading man. There’s no comparison. If they’re looking for someone like Blaine, what’s the point in me even trying out?

I also don’t want us to hate each other over it. The only reason it worked out last time is that I recognized that Blaine was more similar to the way Tony had been played before, and I consciously decided to be gracious about it. It was hard, but the fact that no one looks at me and thinks “gangleader” helped me see logic. This time, there’s no logic about it. If he gets it when I know there’s no template, that either of us could do it… well, my bitterness will know no bounds. It could ruin everything.

Should I go ahead and audition, knowing that the only result I’ll be happy with will be me getting the part? With my performance, should I aim for masculine heterosexual Hollywood hero archetype? Should I just cancel my audition for the sake of my relationship?

Thanks in advance for any advice,

Kurt

–

To Kurt,

(Two possible answers: Either you’re already a grown up, or you’ll officially be a grown up when you become someone else’s mentor.)

Since I was one of the people in charge of casting West Side Story, I feel like I should give you my perspective on the choices we made.

Your audition was amazing! You were energetic, funny, attractive, athletic, and your voice was absolutely to die for. Blaine’s audition had all those qualities too, except that he wasn’t funny.

Either one of you would have made an excellent Tony, in very different ways. Yes, Blaine was wonderful as Tony, but the hole we had to fill was Officer Krupke, and you were the only one to audition who made us laugh.

It might not seem like Officer Krupke is a very important role, but I strongly feel that if the person playing that role had fallen flat, and either bored the audience or made them cringe with failed attempts at humour, it would have dampened the success of the entire production. That’s why, even though it’s a shame that we didn’t get to make use of your lovely singing voice, I still think we made the right choice.

My advice is to play to your strengths during your audition. Be funny, be silly, wear something fabulous, use the full range of your singing voice, show them your grace and poise and your flare for the dramatic, knowing that no one in the world is exactly like you.

But more importantly, I would advise you to let go of your expectations. You don’t know exactly what the show’s producers are looking for. They may not even know yet themselves. They might see you and think you’re absolutely what they’ve been searching for, or they might think the same thing about Blaine, and it doesn’t mean either of you is better than the other, or that it’s better to be masculine, or dramatic, or a leading man, or comic relief. It just means that whatever they choose is what those particular people wanted for this particular show.

Also, if you want to be angry at anyone about things of this nature, get angry at the producers who make the decisions, not at Blaine. Just like you, he deserves to try his best and take the opportunities that are granted to him. Be proud of each other.

Blaine might be a quintessential leading man, but you are multifaceted. And if I’m not mistaken, that will open a lot of doors for you, and will make for a much more varied and rewarding career than a life of playing the same Hollywood hero archetype over and over.

Break a leg!

Emma


End file.
